


Starlight

by SakumiYukime



Category: Lalin's Curse (Webcomic)
Genre: Delete (Manga) Spoilers, Discover Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Heart Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining David, Pining Felix, References to Delete bc i can, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/SakumiYukime
Summary: “There’s going to be a meteor shower tomorrow,” David told him during their last class. His amber eyes had a peculiar glint in them as if he had just remembered the cosmological event. Felix hummed nonchalantly, aware of the silent invitation hidden behind the words.“I hope the sky is clear,” David added, a ghost of a smile peering in his face, “I already have the telescope ready.”It's not like he could say no to that smile.........................Warning: This fic was written before Lalin's Curse was featured and has some spoilers from the first 15 chapters of the Discover version. (mainly chapter 8)





	Starlight

“There’s going to be a meteor shower tomorrow,” David told him during their last class. His amber eyes had a peculiar glint in them as if he had just remembered the cosmological event. Felix hummed nonchalantly, aware of the silent invitation hidden behind the words.

“I hope the sky is clear,” David added, a ghost of a smile peering in his face, “I already have the telescope ready.”

 

Felix wasn’t even slightly surprised to find himself in front of David’s house that night. Mateo, David's father, was the one that opened the door with a welcoming smile. He looked tired, and Felix wondered if he had just arrived home from work. Still, the man's voice was sweet as he told him that David was upstairs, in his room.

The room was cold. A winter breeze storming through the open window and cooling down the bedroom to the same temperature of the night outside. Felix felt a chill ran down his spine as he opened the door and walked inside the room.

David was standing on the bed, bent towards the open window where the telescope's lens peered through. Coco was curled next to him, her arf visible in the cold room. She bent back to stare at Felix as soon as she felt his presence.

David followed suit, turning slightly to greet him with a soft smile and eyes brighter than any star. He was wearing a simple long sleeved shirt, which didn’t look very warm. From his neck fell the familiar red scarf that David somehow managed to match with every single one of his outfits.

An impressive deed.

“Felix,” The cold wind blew away the ash-blond strands of hair from his bangs, lazily playing with them and shifting them towards David’s eyes and nose.

The sight caught Felix’s unprepared, leaving him gazing in awe at the boy in front of him. Before he could stop himself, before he could look away, Felix found himself promptly staring at the darker patch of hair peering from under David's shifting bangs.

His stomach sank and brown eyes finally looked away, finding soft amber ones in the process. Somehow David’s smile managed to grow bigger when their eyes met. Enough for white teeth to appear and his eyes to half-close.

His cheeks were lovely rosy coloured most likely due to the cold night. But the sight made his heart speed up and a warmth crawl under his skin to the back of his neck.

“Felix,” David spoke once more, awakening him from his own mind, “Come on!”

He patted the bed sheets encouraging Felix to join him and Coco.

And, without a word, Felix did.

The black-haired boy sat down on the soft duvet to take off his trainers. Coco seemed happy to see him, her tail wagging excitedly against the bed.

Felix couldn’t help but smile, his left hand stopping on the golden retriever’s scalp, scratching and petting her. He continued to comb her long fur carefully, enjoying how her tail seemed to pick up speed as he continued to brush his fingers on her fur.

“Keep spoiling her like that...” He heard David claim. A clear warning.

He bit back a smile, making an effort to keep his voice even, “Are you jealous?” A smirk filled Felix’s face, spreading into a shit-eating grin when David groaned back.

His desperate plea was short-lived since all it took was a small laugh from Felix for David to begin smiling again. “You want to watch the shooting stars or what?” The ash blond teenager was surprised when his voice came out much softer than he intended it to.

Felix didn't seem to notice. He hummed in response, settling on the bed cosied between Coco and David’s warmth, from where he stared at the sky.

David’s room wasn’t very big, but it was spacious. The window was small, but the view paid off. And, since the house was positioned towards the forest, David always had a clear view of the sky.

Maybe that was the reason why he had developed such an interest in the sky.

David was back to what he had been doing, readjusting the telescope and aiming it correctly while explaining what constellations were visible - Felix heard the names Perseus, Orion, Taurus and a couple more.

No matter how often he looked at the skies. No matter how many times David pointed out the constellations, explaining how to find them in the sky. Felix never managed to recognise more than Orion’s Belt and the Ursa Major. Or minor? He never really knew which one he was looking at.

“The peak of the meteor shower is around midnight,” David enlightened him, his hands and eyes focused on the telescope that was now settled on the windowsill, “Of course they've been falling for a while now, and I’ve already managed to clearly see two.” David turned to the side, amber eyes locking with brown ones, followed by a kind smile, “As long as we’re patient, I’m sure we’ll get to see quite the show tonight.”

 

* * *

 

Felix had good and bad memories of David’s room.

They had shared glee and laughter here. Imagined and conceived ideas and projects. And set them to motion.

They'd seen glassy eyes, filled with desperate hopeful tears.

Made promises. Broken them. Made amends and learned to trust in each other again.

Laughed. Cried. Argued.

Forgave and forgot.  

They had grown.

They had grown here, both individually and as a whole. And Felix had many good and bad memories of David’s room. Some he remembers like they happened yesterday. Others, he can barely recall them anymore. More than a couple, he wished he could forget.

But moments like these were the ones he wished he could remember forever.  

They were both waiting for the meteor shower to begin. At least, the most visible part of it, when one could just stare at the sky and see shooting stars without having to wait and look around the whole sky like a fool.

Felix, now that Coco had decided to leave, was lying down on the bed with his knees bent and his head snuggled between two small pillows.

David was also lying down, but instead of being stretched along the bed, he was facing the wall and window. His legs rested on the windowsill while both his feet stood against the cold glass of the window, that they had finally closed.

A fluff of ash blond hair loafed on Felix’s chest, rising and falling down every time he breathed in and out.

David was still talking. Telling Felix about the currently visible constellations, rambling on about aliens, returning back to topic. Felix hummed, a reassuring sound that rumbled inside his ribcage.

He knew David didn’t expect him to answer back, nor to ramble back about the topic. Felix added a couple of remarks, most of them with a tint of sarcasm to them. Especially if the topic was aliens. Again.

In between random topics and intertwined conversations about everything and nothing at all, Felix and David spent their time in silence. And the long soundless moments between the stories and conspiracies were just as comforting.

It never felt awkward or weird. Never felt like he should say something. Never felt uncomfortable. On the contrary, as much as he enjoyed to hear David ramble on and on - with the dorkiest grin on his face - about the things he loved, Felix savoured how comfortable he felt in the quiet.

Revelling in David’s presence, muffled breaths, bright eyes.

Felix breathed in, finally leaving his dazed state, his thoughts, to look at the blue ceiling above them, eyes trailing down paths across white painted stars and planets. He’d always found the painting endearing, always felt it call to him, but he never understood quite why.

He stopped peering at it when David changed the topic again, brown eyes finding themselves home as they gazed towards the boy lying down on him.

His hair shifted with every breath Felix took, moving and gleaming with the outside lights. A captivating golden mess that always made Felix wonder just how soft it was. Always made him want to reach forward. Bury the tips of his fingers on it, combing it, petting it until David was whining incoherent noises for him to continue caressing his head and scalp.

David’s pale face was pinkish near his cheeks and at the tip of his nose. His breath visible every time he spoke or exhaled even though they had closed the window almost an hour ago.  

The younger boy was still talking, rambling on about a topic Felix had already heard a thousand times before.

And wouldn’t mind hearing a thousand more, as long as it was David speaking.

With a soft smile on his face and eyes brighter than the stars themselves. Filled with hope, courage and bravery.

David’s golden eyes were beautiful, and the determination on them suited him. The sight never failing to leave a small smile and a tender look on Felix’s face.

Pale fingers caught his eye, pointing towards the faraway lights in the dark sky. “Look! It’s starting!”

David’s voice was excited, eyes sparkling with passion and curiosity as he stared out the window, amber orbs following the falling stars that lit up the sky.

He looked like an idiot. Gaping at the sky with a stupid grin on his face while his amber eyes widened. They gleamed like starlight, brighter than a thousand galaxies.

“Aren’t they beautiful?”

Felix smile softened, “Yeah…” But he wasn’t looking at the stars.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t the first time this happened.

They were childhood friends after all, with the same age and living near each other. Hanging out in each other’s house wasn’t uncommon, and neither were sleepovers.

It wasn’t the first time this happened, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Yet, David still found himself surprised when his mother offered that it was better for Felix to stay the night with them.

Felix had said it was fine. That he could just walk back home. But a pointed look from Veronica and he was immediately accepting the offer with a light blush on his cheeks.

And now he lay here, on his side with his back turned to the wall, heart hammering in his chest so fast that he wondered if Felix could hear it too. He was resting next to him after all.

David had no idea why he felt so nervous, why his heart was beating to fast, why he made an effort to muffle his breath as if they suddenly sounded too loud.

Taking a deep quiet breath, he opened his eyes to stare at Felix’s back. Amber eyes gazed upwards, eyeing Felix’s exposed nape and the few black strands of hair that reached there, contrasting with his tanned skin under the glow of the moonlight.

He lay on his side, chest rising and falling evenly, and David wondered if he had already fallen asleep. Felix stood so still, so peaceful, his shoulders barely moving with every breath he took.

David pondered whether he would notice if Felix’s chest stopped moving. whether he would note if his heart stopped beating.

He shook his head, prompting the thoughts to leave his mind - Felix was fine. There was nothing wrong with him. It wasn’t unnatural for people to be so inert, quiet, inanimate in their sleep.

_Right?_

With furrowed brows and pursed lips, David moved closer, leaning into Felix. Chasing his warmth, revelling in it. He placed his arm over Felix’s waist, embracing him so his hand could rest near his chest. So he could feel the quiet thuds from Felix’s heart against the skin of his hand.

He savoured the sound, thrived with it, indulging in the feeling the heartbeat left on him.

David clung closer, curling against Felix’s back and nuzzling his hair.

He didn’t bother to pull away, refusing to let go, relying on the darkness of the room to remain hidden, his forehead against Felix’s neck and his lips painfully close to his tanned skin.

The thought that Felix could die. The speculation that from one day to another,  without a word of warning, his heart could stop and his breathing seize. Felix's tanned skin would grow cold, his limbs numb, his face pale.

The thought that he could never even get to say goodbye, left him terrified.

Waking up one morning, one like all the others. Have breakfast with his family before picking up his bike and ride through town towards school. The same old path. The one he did day after day. He always stopped in front of Felix house, waited for him so they can go together. Only that today Felix wasn’t there waiting for him.

He sees Antonio, Felix’s dad, and the way his eyebrows furrow and his eyes glitter with tears, tells him what he feared.

David tried to shake the images away, chase them out of his mind, but his eyes were already burning with tears that threatened to fall. He tried to blink them away, but they still streamed down his face without permission, dragging a cascade of sobs and whimpers.

He brought his right hand to his mouth, forcing it to muffle his cries.

In his chest, his heart continued to hammer against his ribcage. He took a deep breath, he clinging closer, holding onto Felix with a possessive grip.

He didn’t let go.

He couldn’t.

“David?” He felt the sound of Felix’s voice vibrating in his back.

Without letting go, without loosening his grip, he mumbled a soft hum, not quite trusting the sound of his voice.

He could feel his cheeks and neck warm up, his heart speed up again, but he refused to acknowledge it, snuggling closer and burying his forehead on the crook of Felix’s neck.

The taller boy didn’t try to pull away, and David was grateful for it.

Yet, he didn’t expect Felix to reach for his hand - the one that curled over his heart - and squeeze it. The gesture was surprisingly grounding.

“Is everything ok?” His voice was soft as if he had been asking a secret.

David replied in a similar tone, “It’s nothing. I’m ok.”

But he didn’t let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, 'Fluff and Angst' is the only thing I'll write with these two ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
